


The Hidden Depths

by HerBreakingHeart



Series: Bi Regina Mills Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Regina Mills Week, F/F, Hooker!Emma, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scissoring, bisexual awakening, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: "I've never been with a woman."The blonde raised her eyebrows, a faint surprise evident on her face before a mischievous smirk made its way to her lips."So I'm your first?" she purred, crouching down in front of Regina and placing her hands lightly on the queen's thighs. "What anhonour."*Bisexual Regina Mills Week: Day 1 - Regina realises she's bisexual*





	The Hidden Depths

"You look weary, Your Majesty." a mocking voice called out from the shadows. Regina instinctively glowered, turning away from her mirror to face the annoying imposter.

"I'm ruling a kingdom, Dark One." she said dryly, hating the way he leered at her, eyes bright and teeth bared in a snarling, yellow grin. "It requires my full attention." Rumpelstiltskin cackled, suddenly teleporting to right in front of her. The queen reeled back, turning her nose up at him in disgust as he leaned forward, having no regard for her personal space.

"Perhaps you need some time out, hmm? Time for _yourself."_ The Dark One smirked at her, his sage, scaly hand reaching out to brush her cheek. Forcing a smile, Regina gently but firmly took it, guiding it back to his side.

"I don't think I know what you're implying, _crocodile."_ Rumplestiltskin's playful expression darkened to a rageful one at the nickname - one they both knew the history behind. He stepped away from her, effectively persuaded, and she watched with amusement as he tried to compose his anger.

"I'm simply suggesting a way for you to relax, Your Majesty. A way to unwind… from an old friend, of course." Regina rolled her eyes at the title, hearing the mock respect in it and absolutely _loathing_ him.

"I do not wish to partake in anything _you_ think is relaxing. I'm sure you understand." The queen went to turn away from him, for Rumplestiltskin didn't deserve a vocal dismissing, but what the creature said next made her freeze.

"I thought that it might be appreciated. Especially since you haven't had _a special someone,"_ the pitch in his voice went dramatically higher, "since that poor stable boy. What was his name again? Darren? Dennis-"

Regina whirled around, hand outstretched as she magically choked the Dark One without a thought, "How _dare_ you speak of him! How _dare you-"_ She was cut off with Rumplestiltskin's incessant laughter, ragged and deranged, as he stood before her, unaffected by the torture.

She let him go with a frustrated sigh but his words still echoed hauntingly in her head: _Especially since you haven't a special someone since that poor stable boy._

The Dark One clapped his hands, laughing with twisted glee, "It appears I have found a weakness! Does the Evil Queen still hold a _widdle_ bit of love in her _widdle_ black heart?"

Gritting her teeth, Regina clenched her fists, barely keeping herself from trying to kill the psychopath in front of her with everything she had. "Be gone, Dark One. I don't wish to speak with you any longer."

"But, alas, I am not quite finished." He sneered at her, knowing full well he held all the power in the room. _God, she **hated** him._ "My offer still very much stands, My Queen. At least consider it?"

"Consider _what,_ exactly?" She snapped at him, unable to help it. _Don't show how much he affects you, you fool,_ she berated herself. _He'll feast on any weakness you have until there's nothing left._

Placing his hands behind his back, Rumplestiltskin sauntered around the room, his voice light and teasing, "There is a place in the Enchanted Forest. A place dedicated to fulfilling… _desires,_ shall we say."

She blanched, "Desires?"

The Dark One licked his lips, "Of the carnal nature, Your Majesty. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Regina flushed deeply, scowling at his humiliating chuckles. "I'm not interested in _whoring_ myself out, thank you very-"

"No, no, no!" He said quickly, waving his hands about in a parodical fashion. "They will serve _you,_ My Queen. Anything _you_ ask for will be granted. Complete control, I assure you." Regina still frowned.

"I appreciate the offer," she finally said, "But it is of no interest to me, Dark One. Good day."

Rumplestiltskin wouldn't be deterred. With a glint in his eyes, he said, "I _highly_ suggest you consider a bit more, Your Majesty. This kind of activity is extremely rewarding. As well as the fact that it would help distract you from… _certain_ people." The queen remained silent, swallowing slowly. The Dark One continued, a confident smile on his face, "You don't want to have any _weaknesses,_ do you, Regina?"

 _Weaknesses._ The word set her on edge, sparked her blood into fire. She was not weak. She was _not._ And in that moment of defiance, she turned to the Dark One and spat, "Take me there now."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked triumphantly and just before he teleported her in a whirlwind of red smoke, Regina cursed herself for falling into his trap.

*******

The queen appeared right in front of it - a building set in the middle of the woods that didn't look unlike a tavern. Except instead of drunken jeers, the sound of moans and whining could be made out from the inside. Regina fought not to blush darkly at the obscenity of it all, especially the name spelled out on a redwood sign: _The Hidden Depths._ She rolled her eyes.

_How endearing._

With a sigh, the queen made her way towards it, determined to keep her head high and her regal posture intact despite her surroundings. She desperately clung to Rumplestiltskin's words of promise: _They will serve **you,** My Queen. Anything **you** ask for will be granted._ Regina wouldn't be ashamed. She was here to be _served!_

Her confidence slowly dissipated as she pushed open the front door, met with the smells of sex and alcohol. It was all a dark wood interior, with red lowlights and many different displays. Regina caught sight of two naked people entwined on a stage, with their audience cheering them on, and quickly averted her gaze. _God, I can't do this-_

Just as she was about to turn and leave, a voice exclaimed, _"Your Majesty?" Just great._

The brothel fell into a stunned silence, staring with wide eyes as their ruler stood by the door, still and embarrassed. Regina had never felt so abashed in her life. The owner of the voice was a man that stood by a counter, clipboard in hand. His mouth was hanging open in shock and Regina found herself quickly feeling angry. Why _couldn't_ she indulge herself like everyone else?

"Yes?" She shot back, raising her chin, "I heard that this place could fulfill my desires. Is that untrue?" The man shook his head instantly, his face bright red.

"Why, _of course not,_ Your Majesty. You may have _anything,_ you wish, Your Majesty. Was there anything you-" She grew tired of his grovelling.

"Just give me your _best."_ She demanded, her words travelling around the brothel. Low murmurs could be heard from around the room but Regina couldn't bring herself to care. "And if I leave unsatisfied…" she left the unspoken threat hanging in the air and, just like she'd wanted, it sprung the floundering man into action.

"Of course, Your Majesty, right away! Just come with me…" he began walking down a dim corridor, Regina following close behind, calling out, "Someone prepare the Swan immediately!"

"The Swan?" Regina thought aloud, her curiosity winning out her nerves that had begun to ebb back.

"Our best worker, Your Majesty." He explained smugly, "They've never left a client wanting and everyone that's ever had them has always come back for more." Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Let us both hope you don't exaggerate." _That_ shut him up.

They walked in tense silence to a room marked with a white bird on the wooden door. _The Swan._ Regina stared at it thoughtfully before following the man inside. It was a quaint little room, with the luxurious four poster bed completely dwarfing it. The queen reached out to stroke the red velvet blankets, a deep anxiety and excitement beginning to collect in the pit of her stomach.

"Just wait here, Your Majesty. The Swan will be with you shortly." The man promised flusteredly, before quickly leaving the room.

With a careful sigh, Regina sat on the bed, the situation she was in slowly overpowering all her other thoughts. _You're doing this to be strong,_ she reminded herself firmly, _You're doing this because you're not **weak.**_

_What was his name again? Darren? Dennis-_

The queen swallowed back tears as memories threatened to overwhelm her. _That_ was why she was doing this. Regina couldn't afford to cling to the past any longer. She could _do_ this-

"I hear you're a heartbreaker." A teasing voice suddenly said from the doorway. "Quite literally, in fact." A chuckle. Regina remained still, not being able to bring herself to look. She couldn't help but tense when a cool hand wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips pressed against her ear, whispering, _"Will you break mine?"_

The queen turned sharply, coming face to face with… _the Swan._ In her shock, she hadn't been able to register it in the voice, but now…

"You're a… you're a _woman."_ Regina gasped and then immediately flushed at how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be. The Swan tilted her head, long blonde hair flowing down her back, smiling at her with an almost fondness but Regina knew better. She was called their best for a reason.

"Is that a problem?" she asked genuinely, her green eyes fixed on the queen in such a heated way that it made her feel already unclothed. Regina didn't know _how_ to react. She eyed what the other woman was wearing: a slip of a white gown, practically sheer, and showing off beautiful curves.

"I, um… I…" she cleared her throat, looking back up at the Swan's face. She tried not to think about how easily her gaze had wondered. "I've never been with a woman." The blonde raised her eyebrows, a faint surprise evident on her face before a mischievous smirk made its way to her lips.

"So I'm your first?" she purred, crouching down in front of Regina and placing her hands lightly on the queen's thighs. "What an _honour."_ The Swan's words sent a wave of heat between Regina's legs and she couldn't deny that she was _very much_ attracted to this woman. The realisation made her still, for she'd never had to ponder over such a thing before. Never had the _chance_ to.

"I don't how to do this." she confessed, lowering her head and expecting an insulting laugh. The cool touch of the Swan's hand curled around her chin surprised her. The other woman lifted her head so their gazes met and Regina marvelled at the blown pupils in the Swan's eyes. _She'd_ done that. The knowledge upped her confidence a notch.

"I'd be more than happy to show you, _My Majesty."_ And she drew Regina close, crashing their lips together with a pleasing moan. The queen assessed the difference with intrigue as they kissed - it was much softer than with a man, she found. The absence of scratchy stubble was a nice change that she thoroughly enjoyed. _As well as_ the feel of shapely breasts brushing against her own as the Swan leaned further forward in their embrace.

When they broke apart, Regina let out a disappointed whine before she could stop herself, only to have the Swan chuckle as she placed wet kisses down her neck. _This was… this was…_ Regina found herself incoherent in thought as the other woman sucked on her exposed collarbone, winding her fingers through her blonde hair roughly.

She slowly pushed Regina back on the bed and the minute the queen's head hit the pillows, the Swan slid down her body, her slender fingers stroking the sides of Regina's elaborate gown. "What a beautiful dress, My Queen." she said with a lascivious grin. She hiked up the layered skirt around Regina's waist. "But I feel that what's underneath is _so_ much more luscious, wouldn't you agree?"

Regina could only keen as the Swan stroked her agonisingly slowly through her exposed panties, too caught up in the moment to feel ashamed at her own wanton sounds. With a laugh, the Swan pulled them down and instantly leaned down to press a warm kiss against Regina's folds. The Queen let out a cry, her hands reaching out to grab the Swan and drag her closer, _closer, closer, closer._ With an excited moan, the other woman complied, letting herself be suffocated between Regina's thighs as she licked her entrance greedily.

"Oh, god, yes… _please,_ yes…" Regina called out, her breath hitching uncontrollably at every hit of the Swan's wicked tongue, teasing her relentlessly until it was almost torture. She finally lost it when the other woman suddenly surged forward and sucked eagerly on her clit, allowing Regina to completely come apart at her touch. When the Swan emerged from beneath her rumpled skirts, Regina blushed at the sight of her cum on the woman's smirking face.

"You taste heavily, Your Majesty." The Swan teased, "Would you like to see?" And she reached up to kiss Regina heavily, her tongue dancing against Regina's until they both lost all breath in their body. The queen moaned softly at the taste of herself, her hand of its own accord reaching out to squeeze one of the Swan's fine breasts through the flimsy fabric. It's soft but firm shape fit in her palm perfectly and she continued to play with it, pinching the nipple eagerly so the Swan would let out a beautiful whimper. She was like a musical instrument that Regina would play to coax out the most gorgeously tempting sounds.

Incredulously, she found herself wondering why the _hell_ she hadn't thought of trying this before.

With a quick spell, both of their clothes disappeared in purple smoke and Regina revelled in the feel of the Swan's naked body moving against her own. The blonde squeaked in surprise, an adorable sound that made Regina laugh into their kiss, before their vaginas rubbed together and they both moaned deeply.

They continued to rub, rougher and rougher, both desperate to reach that peak and ride it out together. When it finally happened, it felt _beautiful._ Regina felt stars explode behind her eyelids as they both cummed, the Swan's sounds of ecstasy only fuelling her orgasm.

Coming down from their high, both women lay together quietly, their laboured breaths the only sound in the room. Until the Swan whispered, a smirk in her voice, "Was your first experience with a woman pleasing, Your Majesty?"

Regina laughed, pulling the other woman closer to her, "Indeed. I- I honestly don't know why I've never tried that before."

The Swan hummed in thought, "Well, passion is a wild thing. Some people just don't realise how _much_ they desire."

"It would seem so. I will admit," the queen turned to the Swan with a pleased smile, "I started off with doubts but… let's just say I wouldn't have gone back and changed _anything."_

The blonde grinned at her, her eyes shining, "I used to travel a lot between worlds. In some, they had names for people's specific desires. So, for example, if you liked sleeping with men _and_ women, you would be bisexual."

"Bisexual." Regina echoed, feeling some kind of warmth in her chest at the word, "Is that what you are?"

"Undoubtedly." The Swan declared. She leaned close to Regina, whispering against her lips, "Is that what _you_ are?"

"I do think it might be possible." Regina whispered back, smiling as the Swan laughed, kissing her deeply.

In that moment, Regina found herself thanking the Dark One, much to her annoyance. He'd done this so she could get rid of her last weakness and she'd discovered a strong part of herself instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do the BiReginaMillsWeek challenge, so this fic will become a series that *hopefully* I'll update daily. Not sure if any of the fics will be connected story-wise, but I'll state if any of them are at the beginning of each. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little Hooker AU that I've been wanting to write for a while ;)


End file.
